What If Fanfics
What if #1: What if Swiftpaw Lived and Brightpaw Didn't? "Swiftpaw, what are you doing?" Brightpaw asked. "Run." "I made you come here, Brightpaw." I mewled. "I'll get you out." A dog jumped at Brightpaw, as tears filled my eyes. "Brightpaw!!" The dog lunged at me as well, as I saw Fireheart with a patrol. "Bri... ght... paw..." I managed to mewl before I blacked out. ------------------------------------"Pack... pack... kill... kill..." Swiftpaw muttered, as he opened his eyes. Spotleaf looked at him in surprise as Swiftpaw asked, "What is it?" "You were saying 'Pack... pack... kill... kill' in your sleep!" she exclaimed. "I - I'm glad your awake though, Swiftpaw." "Where's Brightpaw!?" Swiftpaw asked, sitting up. "S - She's in StarClan now, Swiftpaw." Spotleaf stammered. "She... n - no! She must be alive!" Swiftpaw exclaimed, tears filling his eyes. "Cinderpelt looked at her," Fireheart hissed, clearly upset, "she's dead." Cinderpelt was his apprentice, Swiftpaw thought, and Brightpaw was her sister. "Let him rest, Fireheart." Cinderpelt meowled as she approached Swiftpaw's nest, "You too, Spotleaf." The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed, exiting the den with Fireheart. "You'll be fine, Swiftpaw." Cinderpelt said, hopefully. She knows Brightpaw loved me. She doesn't want to lose me, too. ---------------------------------------------------------------------"All cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called. Bluestar had died by drowning, and Firestar was now leader. I heard that Brightpaw gave him a life, which made me happy. I looked up at the sky. Are you up there, Brightpaw? Are you watching me? ''I wondered. I approached the Highrock as Firestar meowed, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." The fiery warrior turned to me and asked, "Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." I mewled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftheart. StarClan honors your courage and love, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar mewled. Before the Clan chanted my name I mewled, "I want to give Brightpaw a warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightheart." "Swiftheart!" the Clan called. "Brightheart!" ''I hope you're happy up in StarClan, Brightheart. ''I thought. ''I love you. ---------------------------------------------------------------------A few moons passed since Swiftpaw was named Swiftheart, and he had fallen in love with Spotleaf. The she-cat knew that she could never replace Brightheart in the tom's heart, but she tried. Sandstorm was a queen in the nursery, as were Spotleaf and Ferncloud. Ferncloud's kits were Shrewkit and Spiderkit and Sandstorm's were Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Back to Swiftheart, he was in the nursery with Spotleaf. "I hope we have beautiful kits." she mewled, wrapping her tail around Swiftheart. "I do too." Swiftheart mewled. Ever since Brightheart died, he'd randomly zone out, looking at the stars, specifically the brightest one, which was in the middle of stars in the shape of a heart. "Swiftheart's having her kits!" Cinderpelt yowled. ----------------------------------------Five kits were born. The fifth caught my eye, however. We named the first four Whitekit, Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit, and the fifth. "Brightkit." I mewled. "She'll be Brightkit." "Excellent name." Spotleaf mewled. "I love you, Spotleaf." I mewled.